


I'll cuddle you warm

by crystalklances



Series: Klancemas Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Klancemas Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Klancemas Week Day 3 -- Cuddle /StockingAfter a mission on a snowy planet, Lance is homesick and cold. Good thing Keith is there to remedy that with cuddles.





	I'll cuddle you warm

**Author's Note:**

> My take on day 3 of Klancemas! I feel like there's not enough cuddling but ah well, hopefully it's still sweet nonetheless.
> 
> Thank you again to my friend Meli for giving it a read over for me!

For their latest mission, the team was on an ice planet. Even though Keith wasn’t with Team Voltron anymore at current time, he was there; the Blade of Marmora took care of part of the task.

Keith was fascinated. He had always loved nature, in all its ways. The planet wasn’t merely an icy waste, but held frozen lakes, streams still running strongly despite the temperatures, forests of high pine-trees covered in snow… and snowflakes dancing from the sky.

It was like a winter wonderland, one entire planet of it. Even Keith had to admit that it brought an air of Christmas spirit to humans from Earth. He smiled to himself, knowing how strongly the holiday cheer must be for Lance.

Soon, however, he had to focus on the task at hand. Sure, it wasn’t too rare that his thoughts strayed to Lance, but he had to stay on track. No matter how much he wished to go on a stroll through the landscape with Lance, take him on a romantic flight, climb the mountains with him.

He was a vital part to ensure success and for ensuring that everyone—that  _ Lance _ —would be safe. All of his fantasies could wait for later.

Not that they were  _ dating _ . Not quite, at least. But they could be. This could be how Keith would confess. Maybe if he found a souvenir to bring home to the castle…

After the mission, of course. He just had to make sure everything went smoothly. Then he could go explore all he wanted, until he found something nice for Lance.

 

Hours later, long after the mission’s end, Keith finally returned home to the castle with a round stone. It was some kind of gemstone or crystal, shining in shades of blue. Even if Lance was the red paladin now, the color blue always reminded him of Lance. (Blue was also, secretly, his favorite color, but that was another topic.)

Keith wasn’t quite sure if the stone was worth something or had some kind of special property as so many things had out in space, but that was okay. It was pretty, and he had a feeling that Lance might like it, and that’s what mattered.

He was smiling softly to himself as he walked to Lance’s room, but when he knocked on the door, there was no response. Keith frowned and turned to walk to the kitchen and eventually all over the castle. But Lance was nowhere to be found.

That’s when it hit Keith: the winter wonderland giving a burst of Christmas spirit. Lance was prone to feeling homesick, and this must have made it worse.

Keith silently cursed at himself. He should have seen this.

He turned to walk to their rooms again. He tried at Lance’s door again. Just as he was about to turn for his own room, the door opened. Keith was surprised, even more so when he saw that the room was empty. He knew he shouldn’t, but he took a look inside. That’s when he noticed that the blanket was missing from Lance’s bed.

There was only one logical explanation where Lance could be. A plan formed in Keith’s head.

He hurried to his own room and went inside to grab his own blanket. Then, he made his way to the observatory.

 

When he stepped in, he found Lance sitting on the floor, facing the stars, wrapped up in his blanket. Keith smiled softly as he slowly approached him.

“Hey,” he said softly as he sat down next to him.

“Hey,” Lance replied, but didn’t turn to him.

Keith took a look at him. Lance had the blanket wrapped tightly around himself, but from underneath, Keith could see that he was wearing his blue pajamas and dressing gown, complete with fuzzy blue lion slippers. You’d think this was just for comfort, but Keith’s senses had started to grow more enhanced; he could see the tiniest trait of shivers. He frowned.

“Are you cold?”

There was a moment of silence. Keith expected Lance to deny it, but he was surprised.

Lance blew out a breath before he replied, “A little.” His voice was soft. “It was cold on that planet. It made me think of home. It made me think of the dream of a white christmas.”

Keith didn’t know what to say right away. He had an idea what to do, but hesitated for a few seconds before he went through with it. He spread his blanket on the floor, then gently placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Let’s sit on my blanket,” he said. “That’s bound to be warmer than the floor. And we, we can sit close together and share warmth under your blanket.”

Lance finally turned to him with a hint of a smile, just a tug of his lips upward.

“Are you proposing to cuddle me?” Lance asked.

“I’m even ready to cradle you in my arms,” Keith said.

“You’re still hung up on that?”

“Yep. We had a bonding moment and you know it.”

“Alright, alright,  _ fine _ . Anyway, okay, let’s cuddle, then.”

Keith grinned. Both boys moved to sit on the spread out blanket, moving close together. Lance opened his blanket, and Keith—pulled Lance half onto his lap, his arms around him, and somehow managing to put the blanket around the both of them.

Lance made a squeaky noise in reaction, but didn’t protest. Keith’s heart beat faster.

For a moment, they sat in silence, just cuddling like that. Keith was relieved to note that Lance’s shivers had stopped.

After a while, Lance softly said, “Thank you, Keith.”

Keith smiled.

“I’m just glad I was able to help you, even just a little. Even if I can’t cheer you up.”

“Actually, I… I was hoping that someone would come and find me,” Lance admitted. “I was feeling lonely, but I didn’t want to bother anyone when I know that everyone is tired from the mission.”

“I… Actually, I really  _ was _ looking for you.”

Lance tilted back his head to look at  Keith.

“Really?” he asked. “What for? It wasn’t just some kind of weird bonding moment sense, was it?”

Lance’s tone was teasing in a soft way. Keith breathed a laugh.

“Actually, I wanted to give you something,” he replied. “Open your hand.”

He reached into his utility belt and pulled out the crystal-stone. Lance’s face was a mixture of surprised and confused, but he opened his hand like he was told. Keith gently placed the stone in his palm, holding contact longer than necessary. A rush of warmth seemed to spread through him, though he couldn’t tell if he was just imagining it.

Finally, he pulled his hand away so that Lance could see the crystal. There was a small gasp.

“It’s beautiful,” Lance murmured. “What is it?”

“I’m not sure,” Keith admitted. “I found it on the planet, and I thought, I thought you would like it. And, well, the color, it reminded me of you.”

“But why? Why did you bring a gift for me?”

“I guess because I also got a bit of holiday spirit from all the snow,” Keith replied. “And I wanted to give you something because I like you.”

“You didn’t need to give me a gift just to tell me that,” Lance said.

But even despite those words, Keith could tell that Lance was happy.

“So does that mean…?”

“That I like you too? Yeah. Yeah, I like you too.”

Keith smiled widely. Lance smiled as well.

They sat in silence for another moment.

Eventually, Lance spoke up, “But, uh, Keith? Why did you say that the color reminded you of me when most of it is purple?”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, confused. “It was shining all kinds of blue.”

“No, look, it’s purple.”

Lance held up the stone, and Lance was right—while it was still blue, that was only subtly, around the edge. Most of the crystal was now purple. Keith was surprised to find that there was red, as well.

“Huh. That’s odd.”

“Maybe it’s some kind of magic stone,” Lance suggested.

“Maybe. Maybe Coran can tell us more.”

“Maybe. But that should wait for tomorrow. Right now, I want to cuddle some more.”

“You can definitely have more cuddles.”

And so, they continued to sit wrapped up in the blanket, Lance in Keith’s arms, for the rest of the castle’s night cycle. They watched the stars, revelling in each other’s warmth, until they finally fell asleep, toppling over onto the blanket they were sitting on, still wrapped up in the other.

Even if they were far away from Earth, Keith dreamed of sharing a cold winter’s night with Lance like this: snuggled up and hugging, while snow fell outside the window and the radio played soft Christmas tunes.

Maybe one day, this dream of warm Christmas cuddles with the boy he cherished so dearly could be a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com)!


End file.
